


A Bitter History

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: ASL, Arguments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Past Abuse, Lies, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture, Violence, eventually, some smut, throat slashing, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of their hits are pretty violent, and neither of them seems to care. That is, however, until a particular cold night in an abandoned warehouse.</p>
<p>A story focusing on their relationship and their past, with a lot of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter History

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try my hand at a serial work. I tried focusing on the more violent side of their relationship and the violence they surround themselves in. This might get a little dark, but this the Wrenchers fandom- I think we're used to it ;)

 Numbers looked down at the struggling body on the floor of the warehouse and tried to feel more guilt about the hell he was putting it through. He didn't really know much about the woman, still in her dressing gown, that was tied up at his feet apart from the fact that she was a friend of the boss' wife that had found out more than her own good. It made sense that she should be shut up at soon as possible. It didn't explain why so much brutality had been ordered though, maybe it was just for a message, 'You try and fuck with Fargo, you're not going to live to tell the tale.'

She had been knocked unconscious twice and had two teeth pulled out before she had given up all the information she knew, through a mouthful of blood of course. In all fairness, it was pretty major stuff ; She knew about the syndicate, some identities of the 'Buddies' and about three jobs (One of which had involved an entire family being 'taken out'). Number's reckoned that she had threatened to make it all public and so they had been sent to take care of it all.

The woman was starting to whimper as the duct tape around her wrists and ankles inevitably began to chafe as she struggled against them. There was still blood all over her face and her left leg was swelling up where his partner had broken it. He drew the knife out of his pocket, bent down and placed it delicately on her throat. As he went to speak, he caught sight of Wrench leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, Numbers saw a sad look in his eyes that seemed to say ' _That's enough_ '. He kinda sympathized with his partner, she hadn't actually done anything to hurt the syndicate and she had been through a hell of a lot of pain already,but the job always came first. He turned back towards the woman and smiled sweetly.

“Ok sweetheart, is there anything else we need to know?”

The woman was shaking as tears ran down her face, she shook her head and coughed on the ever flowing blood from her mouth and lip that had been beaten to a pulp before hand. Numbers grinned at her, the interrogation had been more to make her suffer than to extract any real information, whatever she knew was going to the grave with her. It had been interesting, however, to find out how a seemingly dull housewife in her late forties had gotten her hands on quite a few of Fargo's secrets.

“That's great, we really appreciate your cooperation,” The woman's eyes widened, she knew what was coming next. His favourite part, even if Wrench always seemed to hate it. “On behalf of Fargo...”

Numbers drove the knife into the woman’s neck and watched her cough and splutter in fear and surprise as jets of hot, sticky blood came spurting out of the wound and her mouth dribbled with saliva mixed with more pools of red liquid. He pulled the knife out and proceeded to slash her throat with maximum force,feeling the tendons rip and shred against the power of the blade, causing more blood to spray all over the floor and Numbers' face, suit and shoes.

The older man stood up watched the body writhe on the floor for a few seconds before she eventually stilled, her eyes glassy and unfocused. Numbers looked up at his partner and shrugged, it had been fairly easy, if not too messy,and they still had time to go and get a drink before returning home. Wrench's face,however, was frozen in a state of mild disgust.

_'You didn't need to be so cruel.'_

Numbers rolled his eyes as he used some of the towels he'd bought with him to wipe the warm blood off of his face, his partner didn't half get sentimental at times- a quality that wasn't really needed or wanted in their line of work.

_'She had to die, I was just following the brief.'_

_'Yeah, but all that stuff about 'that's great, on behalf of Fargo'. That was too cold. She was begging us for mercy for fuck's sake!'_

_'So? What would you have done? Bought her flowers and given her a sedative before hand? I seem to recall you breaking her leg.'_

His eyes were hard and cruel as Wrench's hands fell down at his sides, his response seeming stupid. After all, Numbers was right. They were hit men, and had to do whatever necessary to make the boss happy, or it would be them on the receiving end of a gun.

Deciding to not to just let the argument slide, Numbers blurted out the first thought he had since the argument began,

_'How did you know what I said anyway?'_

Wrench's eyes became cloudy and Numbers immediately regretting his question seeing the obvious anger in the man opposite him.

_'I can lip read you fucking idiot. Plus, you've said it before.'_ His eyes drifted to the battered body beneath his feet and Numbers saw the guilt and empathy in Wrench's eyes. He immediately felt jealousy creeping up on him.

_'Why do you care about her all of a sudden? I don't recall you giving two shits about beating that lone shark to death last month.'_ His expression turned icy cold as realization filled his eyes. _'It's because she's a woman isn't it?_

Wrench looked away.

_'I knew it. You've gone all soft because our target has tits. Jesus Christ, you didn't have a crush on her or something?'_

His partner still didn't look him in the eye, his hands by his sides, a small blush on his cheeks. Numbers stepped over the body so he was inches a way from his partner, practically snarling as he signed.

_'Fuck you, you can clean it up by yourself.'_

Numbers stormed out and slammed the car door shut behind him. As angry as he was, he wasn't just going to drive off and leave Wrench in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. He was still flaming with anger, what was so special about this woman that made Wrench all sappy? It was like he was a whimpering child instead a of fully grown man quite capable of murder. This was the first time he'd shown any kind of affection to anyone but his partner. Numbers slammed his fist into the steering wheel out of frustration before resting his head in his hands and waiting for his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or constructive criticism is appreciated :)  
> Chapter 2 has already been written, and I am working on the rest because it may get longer than intended.  
> Once again, thank you :)


End file.
